versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:UtopiaAether/Tales of the Rays: Gefion's Black Hole
So here we go, another black hole calc. This time, this is from Tales of the Rays, which is a game that Velvet Crowe and Haruka Amami appear in. Now I know Velvet already scales to a black hole feat, but why not calc this feat too, since Haruka from IdolM@ster also appears in this game too anyways? Part 1: Measuring the Black Hole The feat in question is, well, Gefion's Black Hole. Title drop! Anyways, here's the video to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilYZU_LZOMo This calc will basically find out its energy and whatnot; similar to my first Black Hole calc (That oddly also concerned Haruka Amami... Why am I making idol girls strong again lol). Anyways, my method for measuring the size of the black hole with be comparing it to Mikleo, who's standing near the black hole in this screenshot I will be using. Mikleo is around 1.65 m = 85 px Now I'll be measuring the black hole in a low end and a high end: low end is the circle and high end is the swirly thingy. Low end is probably more likely but hey, why not calc it right? Low end black hole diameter = 115 px, which means its radius is 57.5 px High end black hole diameter = 757 px, aka a radius of about 378.5 px Time to calc the black holes' size via cross multiplication. If you don't know how to do that we can use this calculator. Low End 1.65/85 = x/57.5 x = 1.1161764705882 meters High End 1.65/85 = x/378.5 x = 7.3473529411765 meters Now we have our Black Hole Schwarzschild Radius for Low End and High End. Part 2: Energy of the Black Hole Let's start. Now let's use the same calculator I used for the IdolM@ster Xenoglossia feat: http://xaonon.dyndns.org/hawking/ Low End Schwarzschild Radius = 1.1161764705882 meters Mass in Kilograms = 7.517091e+26 kg Energy = mc^2 E = 7.517091e+26 * 8.9875517874e+16 E = 6.7560245e+43 J or 0.67560245 FOE Low End Black Hole = 0.67 FOE (Large Star level) High End Schwarzschild Radius = 7.3473529411765 meters Mass in Kilograms = 4.948207e+27 kg Energy = mc^2 E = 4.948207e+27 * 8.9875517874e+16 E = 4.4472266e+44 J or 4.4472266 FOE High End Black Hole = 4.447 FOE '''(Large Star level) Part 3: Conclusion All in all, the high end result is consistent with the black hole feat of Edna, which yielded about 5.03 FOE. I guess this means all of Tales is Large Star level? I mean, Tales of the Rays does feature all of the Tales of series characters. But yeah, this also means Haruka Amami, who is comparable to Mikleo and the rest of the Tales of the Rays cast, can tank Large Star levels of energy. Pretty consistent with her Xenoglossia feats, if I might add. Oh yeah, escaping a black hole's pull is FTL, so yay for FTL Tales of the Ray (And Haruka.) That's all from me. '''FINAL TALLY LOW END: 0.67 FOE (Large Star level) HIGH END: 4.447 FOE (Large Star level) Category:Blog posts Category:Tales of (Series) Category:Bandai Namco Category:The iDOLM@STER Category:Calc